


We're Still Friends

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happily Ever After AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Based on the Happily Ever After AU by a-rae-of-sunshine on Tumblr.Bendy's afraid to tell his friend the truth about who he really is. But he doesn't want to keep this secret forever





	We're Still Friends

[@a-rae-of-sunshine](https://tmblr.co/mVCygfJ6CjUgWH2MDIzrCog) added some new [lore](https://a-rae-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/post/184597502994/tada-future-bendy-meet-ben-d-stein-so-at-some) to the [Happily Ever After AU](https://a-rae-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/tagged/batim-hea-au) and I wanted to write something for it. Especially because of [this](https://a-rae-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/post/184603196677/hea-short-ben-and-james-go-to-a-party).

This is shameless fluff and I am not sorry.

* * *

He’d known he’d have to eventually tell James the truth. He  **wanted**  to tell James the truth. James was one of the only people that Bendy could really be himself around. He didn’t want to hide anything from James, especially since he was pretty sure he was a little in love with his childhood friend. James had been one of his best friends before he’d moved away. He’d accepted all of Bendy’s weirdness before. He would accept this too, Bendy was sure of it. So why was he so scared? He was sitting on the couch, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He’d asked Henry to invite James over, to make sure James knew he was alright after the incident at the party. And so he could tell James the truth. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Henry asked as Bendy sat on the couch. He was probably the most nervous about this, aside from Bendy. Bendy could understand his father’s fear, of course. Henry had worked hard to keep Bendy, Allison, and Tom safe from everyone who might want to use them for their own devices. It was best to keep a low profile when 3 out of the 4 people in the house happened to be ink creatures. 

“I want him to know,” Bendy said, although his hands were shaking so much he could barely sign properly. Henry sat down beside his son, taking Bendy’s hands in his. Bendy had already shifted into his human form for James, although his father’s touch made him revert to his tiny demon form.

“What’s bothering you, Ben?” Henry’s voice was gentle and comforting. Bendy hesitated for a moment. He knew he could tell Henry whatever was on his mind. Henry was always there for him. 

“Do you think…Do you think he’ll still like me?” Bendy hunched his shoulders, staring down at his hands. “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” His shoulders began to shake as he tried to will the tears welling up in his eyes to go away. James was the first real friend he’d ever had. He didn’t want to lose him. 

“Well, I can’t predict exactly how James will react,” Henry said. “But I don’t think this will change anything for him. He cares about you a lot, Ben.”

“What if he’s afraid of me?” Bendy let out a small whimper, curling in on himself as the tears spilled out and down his cheeks. “What if he thinks I’m a monster?”

“He won’t think you’re a monster,” Henry assured him.

“But what if he does? What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see me again?” Bendy’s signing grew frantic as his panic built. “What if he tells everyone and they try to take me away and-” Henry cut him off by gently pushing Bendy’s hands down. 

“It’s going to be okay, just take a deep breath,” Henry said. Bendy whimpered again but did as Henry asked, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“It’s going to be okay,” Henry repeated. “And if it isn’t, we’ll deal with it. Alright?” Bendy nodded slowly, taking another deep breath. 

“I’m here for you.” Henry gathered the little demon up in his arms, hugging him close. Bendy closed his eyes, snuggling against Henry’s chest. He always felt safe in his father’s arms, as though nothing in the world could ever hurt him. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Bendy pulled away. 

“Thank you.” He smiled. That was when the doorbell rang, almost startling Bendy off the couch.

“That’s probably James.” Henry got up.  “I’ll be right back.” Bendy nodded again, shifting back to his human form. His heartbeat was picking up again. A moment or two later James came bursting into the room. He went right up to Bendy, feeling Bendy’s face and sweeping him up in a big bear hug. Bendy relaxed, practically melting into James’ touch. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” James said, his voice booming throughout the room. “I was pretty worried about you.”

“I’m okay.” Bendy pulled away, putting his hands in James’ so that he could talk to him. “Thank you for getting me back here.” James’ hands were so big and warm. One reason Bendy liked Tactile Signing was that he got to hold James’ hands. 

“You’re welcome.” James gave him a big smile. Bendy’s heart melted a little. James had such a nice smile. Bendy brought James’ hands up to his face so that James could again feel that he had no lasting injuries. He also just wanted to feel James’ comforting warmth to give him some courage. 

“I’m really glad you’re alright,” James said, his expression softening. “The way everyone was screaming, I was scared something awful had happened to you.” 

Bendy swallowed instinctively, taking a deep breath and lowering James’ hands back down. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Maybe James could sense the apprehension in Bendy’s words because his brow furrowed slightly. 

“Is something wrong, Ben?”

“Everything’s fine,” Bendy said. “I just need to tell you something.”

“Well, alright…” James still looked worried. Bendy felt his resolve quickly beginning to crumble. All his anxieties were popping up again. He didn’t want James to hate him. He didn’t want things to change between the two of them. He glanced to the doorway to the kitchen. Henry stood there, leaning against the doorframe. He gave Bendy a smile and an encouraging thumbs up. Bendy took another deep breath. He just had to do it. Like ripping off a bandaid.

“I’m not…” Why was he finding it so hard to sign out the words? He’d already started it. He just needed to sign one more word.

“You’re not…?” James’ frown deepened. “You’re not what?”

“I’m not human. I’m made of ink. That’s why the acetone hurt me so much. My body is made of ink.” There. He’d said it. He’d gotten it out. He let out a shaky breath, looking expectantly up at James. 

James frowned slightly, then his face split in a relieved smile. “Is that it? You had me really worried there.”

Bendy blinked. That was…not what he’d been expecting. No screaming, no yelling. Just a smile and a ‘that’s it’? For a moment or two, he just stared up at his taller friend. 

“Ben? You alright?” James asked. 

“You’re not scared?” Bendy’s hands were shaking. He didn’t know how to react to this. He’d been so scared of what James might say and this reaction was really throwing him for a loop.

“Not really.” James shrugged. “I mean, it definitely explains a few things. But it’s not like it changes anything.“

“I’m Bendy the Dancing Demon. I’m a cartoon.” Bendy signed quickly and frantically. “I’m not real. I was never real.” James just didn’t understand, that was it. Once it hit him, he’d be afraid. If he knew what Bendy was, what he’d done, he wouldn’t want anything to do with him. He’d run. All the things he’d felt after he’d escaped the studio

“Joey Drew brought me to life. He made me kill people.” His shoulders shook as sobs began to wrack his body at the memory of the things he’d done. “I did a lot of bad things. I hurt a lot of people. I-” James stopped him, enfolding Bendy’s hands in his. 

“Ben,” his voice was soft and comforting. “I’m not really sure what you’re talking about, but I don’t care. I don’t care what someone made you do in the past. I don’t care if you’re a cartoon. You’re my friend. And I love you.”

“You…love me?” Bendy’s let out a small squeak as he signed. His face was starting to heat up now. James…loved him? His sobs and tears were forgotten now.

“Of course.” James leaned down to kiss Bendy’s forehead. “You mean more to me than I could ever put into words.”

“I love you too.” Bendy smiled nervously, despite knowing that James couldn’t see him. He bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure if James was professing romantic or platonic love. But, well, as long as he was still feeling confident he might as well go for it. Even if James didn’t want to be his boyfriend, they could still be friends.

“I’ve never really dated anyone before, but do you maybe want to date me?” He asked tentatively. 

“Oh! Yes!” James’ face lit up. “I’d love that!” Before Bendy could ask if James wanted to kiss, James picked up him and spun him around, kissing him squarely on the lips. Bendy’s head spun. Little cartoon hearts began to drift up from his head. 

From the kitchen, Henry smiled to himself. He had been a little worried, but he was glad his fears had been unfounded. And it seemed like his son had managed to gain a significant other. Tom glanced past Henry and made a derisive snort, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh don’t do that, it’s sweet.” Allison swatted at Tom’s arm. “Now are you going to help me chop the vegetables or not?” Tom grumbled to himself but dutifully followed her. Both he and Allison knew he couldn’t  **actually**  chop the vegetables, but he liked being around her when she cooked. He handed her the vegetables she needed most of the time. Henry laughed softly before turning his attention back to James and Bendy. 

“Are you two hungry?” He asked. “Allison’s making lunch if you want some.”

“That’d be great, thank you, Mr. Stein!” James said brightly. Both he and Bendy were a little out of breath and both clearly giddy. Bendy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well, come on then.” Henry gestured them in. Bendy took James’ hand, looking back at him with a dreamy smile before heading into the kitchen with him. He had a feeling this was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to a-rae-of-sunshine on Tumblr. Please check it out. It's an awesome AU


End file.
